Lethal Lockdown/Main Quest
Step One The players can immediately interact with Navorro’s PC in the starting room. The screen is showing the four characters of Unending Frost, stuck in the cavern from the end of the main quest. Upon interacting with the computer, the screen locks up, SECURITY LOCKDOWN PROCEDURES IN EFFECT flashes on the screen. Upon reactivating the power, the players can return to the computer. The characters have gotten out of the cavern and are navigating through an endless loop of woods. Holding action on the computer will make your character speak to the group, only Daniel seems to hear. (The following depends on which player does the step) Michael: “Daniel, this isn’t a dream. You’ve got to listen to me, or our world won’t survive what’s coming!” Chris: “Daniel, my name is Chris. Christopher Nooring. I know you have no reason to trust me, but please, at least listen.” Shayla: “Hey there, um, listen, your world is kind of fucked. We can help you unfuck it, but you’ve got to trust us!” Keats: “Hey assho- I mean, hello friend! I have a wonderful business opportunity for you, and it involves saving the damn world!” “Oh no…” Daniel grabs his head. “What is it? Dan?” Charlotte stops immediately and heads over to him. “Am I… dreaming? I thought I wasn’t dreaming... “ The power cuts out and the computer shuts off. Michael: “Oh my fucking God tech girl you piece of shit!” Chris: “Damn it! Damn it, damn it, damn it!” Shayla: “Oh good I told Keats we needed new surge protectors and look what happened.” Keats: “God damn it all three of you are fired!” Shayla then finishes regardless, “I might have one more good surge protector in the shop. Emphasis on might.” Step Two The players can find another surge protector in Shayla’s tech shop. Return it to the computer to turn it back on. The players are stopped by a software update. Michael: “Goood fuuuucking DAMN IT!” Chris: “I swear I just updated this piece of shit!” Shayla: “Ah, working as intended I see.” Keats: “Maybe the critics were right, maybe I do have too many mandatory updates. Nah, fuck them.” The vampires will begin to attack the computer, and it must be defended while it turns back on. Once it is back on, a player must hold action on the computer again. Daniel is on the ground, having a panic attack. The other three are crowded around him trying to comfort him. Michael: “You can stop the vampires, but you have to take out their source! The location is-” Chris: “If you take out the master vampire, this entire apocalypse will end! You’ll be able to find him in-” Shayla: “Hey guys, um, the vampires aren’t going to stop coming unless you take out their source at-” Keats: “Hello again, assholes. You need to stop this, and you can by going to… damn it where was it again?” The power cuts out again. Michael: “Fucking damn it!” Chris: “My fucking asshole I guess.” Shayla: “Well, never mind.” Keats: “FUCK!” Part Three The computer is fried and won’t turn back on. There are two things the players must do at this point: #The players must dig through the massive pile of items in Shayla’s tech shop to find four different parts. One part needs to be knocked out from behind a desk using a grenade. #The players must find a hidden passcode, with three numbers hidden around the map, one on each floor. They then need to use the parts to craft a terminal on the employee elevator, and enter the code. LOCKDOWN LIFT IN PROGRESS Once the Lockdown is lifted, the players can use the employee elevator to get to the fourth level. They now have to defend the area against a massive onslaught of powerful Strigoi with increased spawn rates of the special enemy types. After a certain amount of time, the elevator will be usable, and activating the panel triggers the end cutscene. Category:Eternal Deception Category:Magma-Man